heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2007-01-24. Arnold's Eyes-what's up with the site?, by Lilchamor
Lilchamor, 1/24/2007 3:37 AM :I popped into "Arnold's Eyes" tonight to download an episode, and I got an error message saying that the site has "temporarily exceeded its data transfer limit". Anyone know what's up with that and how long it will last? ---- DarthWho, 1/24/2007 3:50 AM :The same thing happened to me yesterday, but when I visited the site today everything was fine. I guess your best bet is to wait for a couple of hours and try again...hopefully it will work. ---- unluckystunt, 1/24/2007 3:53 AM :Geocities has a pretty small transfer limit, and Arnold's Eyes gets enough visits that they exceed that limit pretty often. I've received that message a few times. Just wait for a while and try again. ---- saathee1, 1/25/2007 12:10 PM :hi fellow wanna b a firend.............................................. >From: "unluckystunt" >Reply-To: "Arnold's Room" >To: "Arnold's Room" >Subject: Re: Arnold's Eyes-what's up with the site? >Date: Tue, 23 Jan 2007 19:53:15 -0800 > > > > > > > > > > > > > New Message on Arnold's Room > > > > > > > > Arnold's Eyes-what's up with the site? > > > > > Reply > > > > > > Reply to Sender > Recommend > > Message 3 in Discussion > > > > > > > > From: > unluckystunt > > > > > Geocities has a pretty small transfer limit, and Arnold's >Eyes gets enough visits that they exceed that limit pretty often. I've >received that message a few times. Just wait for a while and try again. > > > > > > > View other groups in this category. > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > To stop getting this e-mail, or change how often it >arrives, go to your E-mail Settings. > > > Need help? If you've forgotten your password, please go >to Passport Member Services. > > For other questions or feedback, go to our Contact Us >page. > > > If you do not want to receive future e-mail from this >MSN group, or if you received this message by mistake, please click the >"Remove" link below. On the pre-addressed e-mail message that opens, simply >click "Send". Your e-mail address will be deleted from this group's mailing >list. > > > Remove my e-mail address from Arnold's Room. > > > > > > > _________________________________________________________________ Don't just search. Find. Check out the new MSN Search! http://search.msn.click-url.com/go/onm00200636ave/direct/01/ ---- iluvarnld, 2/3/2007 11:39 PM :o.o I haven't been there in a while, but Unlucky's right. They have a low transfer limit thing daily, so it's pretty hard to catch a good episode. ---- GräfinZahl, 2/3/2007 11:45 PM :geocities allowes you 4 mb traffic per hour. (watching the three videos ardee made is usually enough to reach that limit...) so if it's not working, just wait 60 minutes. ---- Flank17, 2/14/2007 3:56 PM :Sorry guys, we really have a low transfer limit, so you just have to wait sometimes. BTW, happy Valentine! ---- Flank17, 2/14/2007 4:00 PM :Valentine Arnold's Valentine ---- Hurricos, 2/17/2007 6:46 PM :Ardee made vids? 0_0 Are you talking about the Olga singing that Thousand Miles song? Please post a link GrafinZhal! I must seeeeeeeee!! Oh, yeah, it's great to be posting here again :)! Hurricos.EXE logging out! ---- GräfinZahl, 2/18/2007 12:45 AM :@Hurricos: Yes, I mean those. :) ---- Hurricos, 2/25/2007 1:15 AM :YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! Thanks Grafers me auld pal ^^! Those vids were hilarious especially the part when Bob pops out of nowhere singing "WAKE ME UP!!!" and Arnold and Helga runs to each other in a hug; that really cracked me up so much that I practically fell out of my chair, lol. We've got to get Ardee to make more maybe to the tune of "Mama Said: Knock You Out!" or "Holla Back Girl" or, heck, even the milkshake song would do. You guys know which one I'm talking about, the song where that girl goes "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and damn right it's better than yours!" (<--I'd love to see what he'd come up with that song, lol.) Also to Lilchamor, if you check your story reviews on FF.NET you would see that one of the reviews contain a hospital bill for Alex ^^. Enjoy! Oh and I just came up with something else for Ardee: Have Lila sing that song "I'll Take Your Man" by Salt N Pepa. >:) Yes I know I'm horrible, lmao. Hurricos.EXE logging out!